Goku (Super Smash Flash 2)
Goku is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He first appeared in the trailer turning into his Super Saiyan form releasing a Super Kamehameha at the others. Despite the anticipated confirmation, he was not playable until his addition in the v0.7 of the [[Super Smash Flash 2 Demo|''Super Smash Flash 2 Demo]]. Goku is currently ranked 12th on the v0.8 tier list, a fairly large drop down from his original position. This is due to the fact that his Ki Blasts have been nerfed, and received nerfs in his attacks. His smash attacks are a lot weaker, with the exception of his up smash. In addition, his aerial game has been reduced, due to his Neutral Aerial being nerfed. Down aerial's stall-then-fall disadvantage leaves him with difficulty in strategies below an opponent. Goku's Kaio-ken too finishes if he doesn't attacks or gets attacked by anyone. Also, Goku is still rather large, making him a target for combos, and his recovery has poor vertical range. Despite having nerfs, though, he still has fast and reliable smash attacks, good range, useful tactics, and some combos leading to his devastating Down Aerial. His current position in v0.9 is pending. Attributes Goku is a character focused more on power than on speed, but relies on both. His combo is only two hits consisting of an energy pulse and a punch. His up tilt is a faster and makes him move forward a bit while using it. His up smash has more vertical range and less horizontal range due to the added jump. His new forward smash is a single powerful punch. His backward throw is now faster along with his up throw. His neutral aerial is a single spin kick. His Forward Aerial requires a sweet-spot in order to Meteor Smash. His Ki Blasts are no longer effective in the use of spamming due to high amounts of start-up lag. His down Special move, Kaio-ken, is also harder to use since he can only use the Kaio-ken when his energy makes contact with an opponent. After that, Goku must remain attacking in order to stay in that state. Goku also starts automatically receiving damage from Kaio-Ken. However, it is possible he was nerfed to reduce unfair advantages that occurred while playing with Goku including his Ki-Blast camping. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Energy pulse with hand. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Punches with other hand. 3% *Downward Tilt: Punches while crouching. 7% *Downward Smash: "Kiai" (気合い). Goku thrusts his hands out from either side, emitting a force that deals severe damage. 10% uncharged, 14% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Kicks out in front of him. 13% *Forward Smash: Powerfully punches forward. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Punches diagonally upwards out in front of him. 6% *Upward Smash: Quickly flings up his fist. Goku's best killing move, as it's very powerful, fast, and has great range as well. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Elbow strike. The move is stronger when you're closer to the opponent. 8% (sour-spotted at the elbow only). 10% when sweet-spotted (whole hit connects on the opponent). Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spin kick. 11% *Forward Aerial: Hammer fist. Strong Meteor Smash when sweet-spotted at the fist. 11% *Backward Aerial: Back spinning kick. Slow and weak and rather easy to punish. 12% *Upward Aerial: Flip Kick. Good juggler, and Goku's fastest aerial. 10% *Downward Aerial: "Feet Kamehameha" (足かめはめ波, ''Ashi Kamehameha). This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Goku shoots diagonally downwards hands first like a missile. Anyone who touches him will be sent diagonally up. The move does two hits. The second hit is stronger than the first. However, Goku must be careful about using this move off-stage, due to his limited vertical recovery. 8% first hit, 3% second hit, 11% if both hits connect. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches with his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. 1% for first hit, 1% for all following hits. *Forward Throw: Slams energy into the opponent forward with both hands. 12% *Backward Throw: "Doragon wa nage" (ドラゴンは投げ, "Dragon Toss", Viz Serialzation: "Dragon Throw"). Spins the opponent around several times before throwing the opponent backwards. Very fast and powerful throw. 14% *Upward Throw: Punches the opponent upwards, very similar to his Up Smash in appearance. 9% *Downward Throw: "Taiyō-ken" (太陽拳, "Fist of the Sun", Viz Serialization: "Solar Flare"). Can chain throw. 5% Other *Ledge attack: Hammer fist. 10% *100% Ledge Attack: None for now. *Wakeup attack: Jumps up feet first, attacking both sides for 10% Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off the Kintoun (筋斗雲, "Plot Box Cloud", Viz serialization: "Flying Nimbus") and lands on the stage releasing energy around him. *Taunts: ** Standard: Happily raises up two fingers to show the sign of peace and laughs. (In Demo v0.8a, it may be a bug, but when Goku uses this taunt he says "Me!" as if he is charging a Kamehameha) ** Side: Thrusts his head forward, yelling loudly, commonly referred to as the Big Head Yell ''in the anime and manga series. ** Down: Powers up, similar to the Kaiō-Ken (except with blue energy around him instead of red). *Special Abilities: Can float in midair by holding the jump key, only for a few seconds, but Super Saiyan Goku can float for as much time as desired. *Revival platform: All seven Dragon Balls, lined up one after the other in order. Goku lays down on the Dragon Balls until they disappear. *Fanfare: Eyecatcher Music from the ''Dragon Ball Z original soundtrack. *Wins: Jumps up happily and nearly falls but is saved by his Kintoun. Goku lays down and laughs happily on his Kintoun. *Loses: Claps to the winner with his bangs covering his face. In Competitive Play Role in The Flash Of Shadows Unknown Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Gokubig.gif|Goku's first line art in the DOJO!! Goku early pixel art.gif|Goku's first pixel art in the DOJO!! External links *Goku's Animation Archive *Goku's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Goku's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Dragon Ball universe